Not Everything's About Annalise
"Not Everything's About Annalise" is the 41st episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise reaches her breaking point as she struggles to adapt to her new reality behind bars, while at the same time, her mother comes to visit while down. A surprise confession to Wes' murder could change everything. Michaela, Asher and Laurel comprehend the reveal that Connor is Wes' killer. Meanwhile, the K4 find their own freedom at risk as they discover the D.A.’s investigation is much bigger than they imagined.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170113abc13/ Plot Flashback: Wes confronts Frank for killing his father. After they argue about their love for Laurel, where their loyalty lies with Annalise, and Wes accusing Frank of killing Rebecca, Wes decides to walk back to the police station. Frank then calls Bonnie, who asks him not to lose Wes and start following him. Notes and Trivia Notes *This episode scored 4.69 million viewers. *Another report states that Sam was last seen on December 12, 2014. This was in "Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me" and was stated on a missing person's poster.File:111SamPoster.png *A newspaper report from the Philadelphia Dispatch states that the date is 3 days after the Fire at the Keating House, on November 6, 2019 on a Friday. Important Events * In the flashforward scene at the end of the episode, it was revealed, after questioning Wes regarding his involvement in the investigation into Annalise, he and Frank seemingly part ways. Right after, Frank reports to Bonnie of their "puppy problem". She instructs him to simply "not lose him". *The prosecution reveals that they are investigating not only Wes's death, but all suspicious murders such as Sam Keating, Emily Sinclair, Rebecca Sutter, Lila Stangard, and the Hapstall Case. *The Keating 4 along with Bonnie Winterbottom discover that Oliver Hampton knows about Sam Keating's murder. Title *Nate Lahey visits Frank Delfino in the interrogation room at the police station, where they begin talking. Nate mentioning that Wes Gibbins didn’t die in the fire, which only solidifies that Frank is lying about killing Wes. Nate also mentions that he thinks Frank telling the police he was the one who killed Wes is a way for him to fix things that he has caused. Frank, however, disagrees. “'Not everything’s about Annalise'.” **'Not Everything's About Annalise' - Frank Delfino International Titles *'French:' "Le Temps des aveux" (The Time of Confessions) *'Spanish:' "No todo se trata de Annalise" (Not Everything is About Annalize) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 311Promo1.jpg 311Promo2.jpg 311Promo3.jpg 311Promo4.jpg 311Promo5.jpg 311Promo6.jpg 311Promo7.jpg 311Promo8.jpg 311Promo9.jpg 311Promo10.jpg 311Promo11.jpg 311Promo13.jpg 311Promo14.png 311Promo15.png 311Promo16.png 311Promo17.png 311Promo18.png 311Promo19.png 311Promo20.png 311Promo21.png 311Promo22.png 311Promo23.png 311Promo24.png 311Promo25.png 311Promo26.png 311Promo27.png 311Promo28.png Behind the Scenes 311Promo12.jpg 311BTS1.png 311BTS2.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x11 Promo "Not Everything's About Annalise" Season 3 Episode 11 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 3x11 Extended Promo "Not Everything's About Annalise" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x11 Sneak Peek "Not Everything's About Annalise" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x11 Sneak Peek 2 "Not Everything's About Annalise" (HD) References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes